Confusion
by DomeInsane
Summary: Their secret turned into a huge misunderstanding between the two of them. Puppyshipping fluff! S/J! Boy x Boy!


This was getting old.

Seto and Joey had been dating for a month now in secret, yet every time Seto approached the blonde he treated him exactly the same as he used to. Sure, Seto was the one that had asked for their relationship to be a secret until they graduated that year, and sure, Seto was playing along like it didn't bother him...

But that was just it. It _did_ bother him. Why was the mutt so good at behaving like they used to? Did he not like him after all? But then why would he accept Seto's invitation to go out with him?

Yes, this endless cycle of questions was definitely getting old.

As Seto turned to look at the blonde, laughing and having fun with his posse in the courtyard he made up his mind. He'd ask Joey to meet him that Saturday at the restaurant they'd been going out to recently, then he'd confront him with his concerns.

* * *

><p>Seto stared st Joey from across the table they were eating at.<p>

He'd planned on asking him about their position right now but... How exactly was he supposed to do that? This wasn't like him, being so afraid of what someone else thought... But still. He was afraid that putting his question the wrong way would anger the blonde. After all, he was the one that asked for their relationship to be kept a secret from everyone.

Joey picked up his fork spun with spaghetti and placed it in his mouth silently. They hadn't spoken a word since they got there.

Seto, just as calmly, took a sip from his water and reached for his own fork.

Joey looked up at him, coldly before putting his fork down and crossing him arms. "Awright, look here! I can't take this any more! Aint we s'posed ta be goin' out er somethin'?" the blonde demanded.

Seto looked up at him surprised.

"I mean, first of all, whenever I see ya at school, ya act evn' worse ta me then ya did bafore! At first I thought ya were jus' tryin' ta keep our secrit, but this is just goin' too far!" he said. "Tell me this, Kaiba, do ya like me er not? 'Cuz honestly, I can't tell!" he demanded, ending his rant, glaring at Seto ferociously.

Seto stared at him for a moment before he realized that he had been worrying over nothing. They both felt the same... He cracked into a small smile and chuckled. "And to think I was concerned..." he muttered.

Joey frowned, obviously confused. He'd been acting tough up until that point and he'd expected Seto to... I don't know.. _yell_ at him or... or _something_. Did... Did he think this was a joke! Joey's face went red and he snarled at the brunette. "Listen ta me! I aint jokin'!" he whined.

Seto looked at Joey with those icy blue eyes. "I know. To be honest I asked you here today to ask the same questions of you that you've brought up just now." he admitted.

Joey blinked and went flush again before sinking into his seat a little. "Why didn't ya say anythin' bafore then?" he asked, frowning.

The brunette sighed and looked Joey in the eyes. "Well, I was the one who suggested we keep this a secret. I was afraid that if you were just acting along with me that you would get angry."

Joey bit his lip at that, unsure what to say. Seto Kaiba... _The_ Seto kaiba, was concerned about how _he_ felt? It was flattering. Flattering and completely out of character for the egotistic, snarky, smart mouthed brunette.

"I don't think we should keep this a secret any more. Obviously it isn't doing much for our relationship."

Joey sat up and looked at Seto, surprised. "Are ya sure?" he asked. "I mean, if it got out that ya were datin' a guy the press would be all over the school lookin' for us." he said.

Seto nodded. "I guess we'll just have to be careful then." he said.

Joey grinned. "Fine, but can we wait ta tell em' till tomorrow? I'd like ta spend today alone without my friends fawnin' all over us." he said, only partly joking.

Seto almost smiled at that, but managed to refrain from doing so. "I'd like that." he said. "I think I'd like that a lot."


End file.
